Better Known as Prompts, Ships, Kisses and Dates
by What Ever Happened To Reality
Summary: A fic for everyone who needs to get a fantasy of their favorite ship off their chest and into written reality. I accept prompts for Harry Potter, Team StarKid, Percy Jackson, Doctor Who and Glee parings. Pick your wildest fantasies and I'll make them come true.
1. Info and The First Ship

Hello Dear Readers! WhatEverHappenedToReality here.

So this idea came to me awhile ago, I had recently finished reading the prompt-fic, _Kiss_ by foraworldundeserving, its absolutely lovely by the way, and had also been trolling through FanFiction looking for various ships and oneshots, when it came to me…

Why don't _I_ write my own prompt fic? That way I get my own fill of various shippings I love, and I can have a more interactive and fun story than my other one, _Pain I'll Never Forget_, which can get a bit depressing at times.

Anyways, here is how I hope this fic will work.

I'll have my first oneshot here, one I wrote out of personal inspiration, and from there on I'll work off prompts I get from others, either through reviews or Private Messages or from submits on my tumblr ( .com)

As for the ships, I'll include pairings from the following:

**Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**

**Harry Potter**

**Team Starkid** (A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, Starship, Holy Musical B man!)

**Glee**

**Doctor Who**

Now I will retain the right to refuse certain ships, enough said, but if you have a question about why your's was refused, feel free to ask in a PM or review, I'll be sure to tell you why if I do indeed choose to refuse it.

As for the last part, along with sending in your own pairing for a oneshot, I will also ask if you could provide a setting/situation for the oneshot (first kiss, date, sighting, a day in their world, anything you want the paring to do.), though I will say, the **HIGHEST RATING** for the fic will be **T**, therefore, no extreme sexual content will be allowed or anything that might count in the **M** category (example, smut).

Now that that's settled, please enjoy my first oneshot, and PROMT AWAY!

**Ship:** Ron/Draco/Hermione

**Fandom:** Team StarKid, specifically, A Very Potter Musical

**Situation: **Funny you should ask that, really, seeing as the whole theme of this scene is about a peculiar situation: the danger of falling in love with Hermione Granger.

For those who have seen AVPM, you will all remember the classic song, "Granger Danger" in which Draco and Ron have some certain feelings revealed about a one Hermione Granger.

*Includes dialogue and lyrics from AVPM, all else is an elaboration on one of my favorite scenes*

Ron sighed as he listened to the waltz music play in the background. He looked around the Great Hall, taking in the lavish decorations the teachers had put up and piles of delicious food that we simply begging to be eaten. He surveyed the dance floor, noticing Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang dancing quite close together; something he knew would bother Harry whenever he chose to show up. Ron also saw Neville come in with some girl he didn't know, and that just made his situation all the more embarrassing.

See, Ron Weasley had been unable to acquire a date to the Yule Ball, a dance held during the middle of the House Cup Tournament, and therefore had ended up going stag, and had been planning on being stag with Harry so that he wouldn't look like the worlds greatest loser and might actually be able to avoid some embarrassment and humiliation for the night.

Taking in another search of his surrounding for his be speckled best friend, Ron gave a great sigh of relief when he saw Harry enter through the doors of the Great Hall...right behind that slimy git Draco Malfoy, who was being closely fallowed by _his _date, Pansy Parkingston. How Draco managed to get a date while Ron and Harry we left going stag, Ron would never be able to figure out.

Ron caught Harry's eye across the dance floor and proceeded to wind his way through the various couples (quite a sickening trip if your not one to care for witnessing Cho and Cedric sucking face), and reach Harry so that at last he could stop feeling so damn alone.

Just then, an image of Hermione flashed through Ron's mind, making him feel both confused and a little guilty. See, Ron had not so descreetly insulted Hermione the other day, and when he had witnessed Harry being rejected by Cho (even though he had played her a whole song and_everything_ on his guitar), Ron had decided to be a good friend and go stag as well. Plus, the only other option was going with Ginny, who was his terribly annoying little_ sister. And Hermione was butt ugly anyways so..._

"Hey Ron," said Harry, breaking his train of thought.

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" The question popped out Ron's mouth, startling him and Harry both. Why would Ron care about where Hermione was?

"Uh, why?" Asked Harry, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Ron waved off the question, trying to quickly think of an excuse before things got awkward, "it's just, you know, I heard Parvarti Patil telling Padma Patil that she had seen Hermione in the girl's locker room before just crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall" Wow, this had to be his worst lie yet, and that includes the day he stole some dungbombs from Fred and George. Ron prayed his ears weren't turning red, that would be a dead give away to Harry that he was lying.

"Crying? What-" Harry began, still plainly confused.

"I dunno isn't that like the saddest thing you've ever heard," Now Ron _really_ had no idea where he was going with this excuse, all he knew was that for some reason he just could not get that bushy-haired night troll out of his mind, "I mean, I dunno, it's just, it was inevitable that one day Hermione would realize that nobody would ever like her. You know, because of her personality (it was annoying...) and her ugly face (now that was a bit harsh...) and misshapen body (where the bloody hell did that come from?since when did Ron think about Hermione's body?), but you know it's just, I dunno, I- I figured that she'd get in at least _one_ night of happiness before she realized she would be growing old alone, you know." Ron quickly took a sip of his butterbeer before he could ramble any further. _Seriously_, for a moment there Ron was worried Harry would ask if Ron had a crush on Hermione. Not this he did...no not at all.

"Hey you two over here talking about Granger?" Malfoy's annoyingly high pitched voice came from behind them. Somehow he had evesdropped on Ron's rant, thought why he cared, neither Ron nor Harry was quite sure.

"Malfoy, get out of here it's none of you buissness," Harry said quickly, sounded deeply annoyed, "why don't you go dance with Pansy over there." Harry's tone clearly showed his loathing for Malfoy, and Ron wanted nothing more than to punch the git in the face.

Draco, obviously not done with bothering Harry and Ron, told Pansy to go get him some punch so that he could continue to question the pair.

"Wait, um," Pansy began. Ron held in a groan, _why _couldn't Draco just leave? "I should tell you, there's _Squirt_ in it"

Squirt, for clarification, was the single most disgusting drink known to wizard kind, and the only person who seemed to like it was Harry. Ron always knew that was something mental with his best friend.

"Squirt? Uh, nevermind I'll _stay_ dehydrated" Draco made a face of pure disgust, but still in pursuit in getting rid of Pansy, Draco told her to go powder her nose (even though it was powdery enough already, Ron observed).

"Pain in the arse, right?" Draco addressed them, clearly acting as though they were chums. Ron ignored Malfoy and rolled his eyes; could this night get any worse?

Harry chose not to reply as well, and pretended to be looking around the greath hall fro something.

Draco, somehow not taking the hint that he was unwanted, continued with his speech.  
>"So anyway, noticed Granger's not around here. Probably for the better too. No one would be able to keep their hummus and pita chips down with that ugly mug of hers darting about"<p>

A surge of anger came over Ron. How dare he insult Hermione like that? Only he and Harry were allowed to insult her. And what are pita chips and hummus anyways?

"God why don't you just give her a break for once, okay, Malfoy" Ron told him coldly.

"Why defending her, Weasley? Have a crush?"

Oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrap Malfoy was onto something, something Ron had begun to suspect that night, but even _he_ wasn't sure of his feelings!

"NO!" Ron nearly shouted, he could see Harry giving him a strange look, but decided to question him later, "No, uh, why all the insults, Malfoy? Covering up a crush, huh?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Harry, catching on to what Ron was doing.

Yes, it was hypocritical, Ron had been insulting her not ten minutes ago and He and Harry insulted her almost daily anyways, but this was his and Harry's arch rival. All forms of maintaining integrity when right out the window when it came to him.

"Oh! Right, right," replied Draco, though he sounded a bit worried, "Like I could ever have a crush on that stupid little-"

"OH MY GOSH, YA'LL!" Cried Cho Chang. Someone had just entered the hall. Ron strained his neck to get a look at who it was. Who he saw left him dumbfounded.

"SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL, BLESS HER HEART!"

Ron couldn't agree more. There she was, Hermione Granger, in a pink ballgown. Suddenly, unaware if he was actually making a sound or not, Ron began to sing.

_"Here I am, face to face,_

_with a situation,_

_I never, though I'd ever see._

_It's strange_

_how a dress,_

_can take a mess_

_and make her nothing less than,_

_beautiful to me"_

Yes, that's what she was, absolutely, positively, on the verge of supermegafoxyawesomehot, beautiful. Ron made his way through the crowd to get a better look. at the girl.

_"It seems like my eyes have been Transfigured._

_Something deep inside has changed._

_They've been opened wide but hold that triggerrr"_

Ron grimaced and grabbed his stomach, something down near there had suddenly tensed up, and he knew it wasn't a stomach ache...

_"This could mean, daaaaaangeeeeerrr"_

_What?_

_"I'm fallin' in love, fallin' in love, fallin' in love,_

_I think I'm_

_fallin' in love, fallin' in lovem fallin' in loooove!_

_With Hermione Granger..."_

Draco, too, had been starstruck by Hermione's arrival. He actually began to feel something that wasn't completely negative towards her either... WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

_"What? What the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her._

_I don't care about her."_

He was a Malfoy, a _Malfoy_. Draco Lucius Malfoy. And he was having feelings for a know-it-all Mudblood? How absurd...

_"It's just a little make-up,_

_DRACO WAKE UP!_

_I'm mistaken..."_

Of course he was. How could he not be? But then Hermione turned in his direction and everything changed...

_" She, is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen._

_Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen._

_Don't know why,_

_I'd ever be so meeean."_

Yes, why woudl he ever be so mean? Draco thought to himself. She is the most beautiful girl in the world. Draco turned to face her fully, as he did so, he began to realize...

_"This could mean..._

_DAAAAANGEEER!_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love,_

_I could be,_

_falling in love, falling in love, falling in loooove!_

_With Hermione Granger..."_

Both lovestruck boys had moved so that they were merely ten feet away from Hermione on either side. Each had an expression of upmost discomfort on their faces, especially Draco, for while they were both coming to terms with these new feelings for a girl they had though they hated, something was also 'growing' inside them at the same time...

And they each remained oblivious to the fact that their entire singing escaped was happening inside their heads...

Ron: _"I wanna let her know..."_

Draco: _"I feel so queasy!"_

Ron&Draco: **_"But I can't let it show..."_**

Ron: _"She'd laugh! Poor Weasley..."_

Ron&Draco: **_"Come on!"_**

_"Ron!" "Draco!"_

**_"You gotta let it go... you gotta let it go, go!"_**

Draco's voice began to quaver, somethign was happening to himself and he didn't like the idea of what it was...

As Ron began to sing his verse again, Draco looked down at his pants, and upon seeing a strange substance seeping through, exclaimed:

_"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" _(Here I am, face to face...)

Yep, its what he thought alright. Draco quickly covered himself so people wouldn't see his now messy robes..

_"I want to sing about her, sing about her! (With a situation I never, though I'd ever see)_

_I want to make up, GRANGER, WAKE UP! (It's strange how a dress, can take a mess and)_

_I've been mistaken... (make her nothing less than AH! beautiful to me)_

_She, IS THE HOTTEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN! (It seems like my eyes have been Transfigured)_

_Now...because she's like a girl I never seen. (Something deep inside has changed)_

_Dunno why, I'd ever be so meeeean. (They've been opened wide but hold that trigger)_

**_This could mean._**

**_DAAAAAANGERRRR!_**

**_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_**

**_I could be,_**

**_falling in love, falling in love, falling in love!_**

**_With Hermione Granger..._**

**_With Hermione Granger!_**

**_With Hermione Granger!_**

**_...DANGER!_**

As the two boys finished singing, though in reality that had simply been staring with their mouths open, Draco took the last few seconds of shock in the room to run out of the hall in into the nearest bathroom in order to clean his pants and save his dignity. Ron, on the other hand, decide to man up (with the help of his many butterbeers that night) and talk to Hermione.

Love is a strange thing at Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoyed the first oneshot!

*for clarification issues, in the last verse, the two boys are singing over each other, therefore, to clarify, Ron's verse is the words in parenthesis, and the lyrics in bold are when the two boys are singing together.*

To view/listen to the song and hear the dialogue, search "A Very Potter Musical Act 1 Part 11" on YouTube.

DON'T FORGET TO PROMPT!


	2. The Dilemma

**Ship: **Klaine (Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson/Warbler)

**Fandom: **Glee (Slightly AU; Kurt has a love interest that isn't Finn)

**Situation: **

_**From Tianna M.V.A **__One: Kurt is trying to justify buying some limited edition scarf by a new designer rather than the newest issue of several magazines he has kept up with religiously... when the other guy (probably a straight guy looking for a gift for his girlfriend) strikes up a conversation, with the same dilemma he has!_

_Kurt, meet Blaine._

**Oh how much joy this one brought me...**

**(Oh, a Happy 25th Birthday to a one Darren Criss!)**

_It's so lovely...but those are the HOLIDAY editions...and they only come out once a year...but it's a CASHMERE scarf...and it's blue, such a lovely blue, just the color that has been proven to perfectly match my skin and color tones...but it _is _British Vogue...which I can only find at this store...and that scarf _should_ be available online _somewhere_..._

Kurt Hummel had a dilemma. His favorite designer, Alexander McQueen, had just released the winter line, and in particular, a beautiful blue and grey pattered limited edition scarf that Kurt had been waiting for for months, ever since the preview of the line had come out that summer. Yet there was something holding Kurt back from buying his dream scarf, and that was, correction, _they _were the new, holiday, double edition issues of his three favorite magazines: _Vogue_, _British GQ, _and _Esquire_. These three, amazing, high-fashion filled works of pure genius just also happened to be priced quite highly, mainly for the fact that one was international, one was a world renowned piece, and the other was simply just enjoyable, yet they were all known to be pricey around the holidays.

Kurt sighed, and looked back into his Burberry wallet, checking for the umpteenth time for exactly how much money he had on him; $245. The exact amount of the new scarf, and the exact amount of money that would allow him to buy the magazines, and have enough left over in order to purchase some other pieces Kurt had had his eyes one for awhile. Kurt looked back at the scarf, trying not to think of the rules he had always applied to himself when he went shopping in designer stores; never spend all of your money on one piece at one time, eventually the piece will either go on sale or you will find a better deal on it somewhere else. You should always have some extra cash on hand just in case...

But this time it was proving to be quite difficult to stick to his rules. Kurt _loved_ the scarf, it would go just _perfectly_ with his Calvin Klein jacket, and would hopefully catch the eye of that cute sophomore he knew was definitely in the closet...

"'Scuz me" A voice said from behind him. Kurt looked up and his breath literally caught in his throat. A young man, presumably around Kurt's age (or so he hoped) was trying to get buy, as he was holding quite a few bags in his hand, but that was not what caught Kurt's eyes, no, it was the fact that this man, in a nutshell, was Kurt Hummel's dream man.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Kurt muttered, trying to keep his voice from showing his obvious awe at the man. Kurt observed his appearance; a nice, slight but not skinny, and only a few inches shorter than Kurt's 5'11 frame. He had thick, dark black curly hair (Kurt secretly wondered what it would be like to run his hands through it...) and when he looked up to show he thanks, Kurt was rendered speechless. He had the most gorgeous eyes a person could have. They were hazel, but not, more like honey, and they we so warm and inviting it was simply painful for Kurt to look away before things got awkward.

But this man couldn't be gay, not even bi. He was just to..._perfect_ to possibly be a man Kurt could ever go for. Sure, he _had _tried to get Finn to switch, but that had been more of a silly schoolboy crush than a serious interest. This mysterious man even drove the thoughts of the young scarf-worthy sophomore from Kurt's mind. No, he was probably out holiday shopping for his girlfriend, his equally beautiful, probably supermodel-esque girlfriend, who got to kiss his lips at night and be held by him by the fire and...

_Stop it, Kurt_, Kurt's mind told him, _it isn't proper in any situation to think of a perfect stranger in that way._

He shook his head and went back to mentally arguing back and forth over the scarf and magazines. _Don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him, don't think about him..._

"Such a tough decision, you know?" The man asked Kurt, catching him way of guard. He started a bit as he turned to stare at the man, noticing that he was also impeccably dressed, just another thing to make Kurt was to shout if he as gay or not.

"W-what?" Kurt replied, stuttering slightly, causing his cheeks to turn slightly pink. HE hoped desperately that the guy had not noticed.

"That scarf or these magazines. I noticed you seemed like you were having a hard time deciding, just like I was; you kept looking at your wallet, to those magazines over there," He pointed towards the rack, "to the Alexander McQueen scarf, it very nice by the way."

Now Kurt was completely shocked. This stranger, this gorgeous stranger, was talking to him like a friend, and about _fashion _too. His heart filled with hope... "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for the _British GQ_ to come out," He continued, looking it longingly "but I have also been saving up since August to buy one of those scarves. They are simply _amazing, _aren't they?" He pondered aloud, a wistful gleam in his honey-gold eyes. Whether intentionally or not, he moved a bit closer to Kurt, causing all of Kurt's senses to go into hyperdrive. Struggling to maintain his cool, Kurt put on a pleasant smile,

"Yes, to be honest I have been standing here for nearly half and hour trying to decide whether to break my bank and look fabulous or be safe and spend hours pouring over my favorite designers" Kurt blushed slightly again, realizing how personal that statement was. He hoped that the stranger wouldn't notice...

"Yeah, same here. I simply _adore_ Vogue, and as I said earlier, I have been waiting for those scarves for _months_..but I don't have nearly enough to get it. My holiday shopping took care of that money," He sighed, casting another longing look at the scarves "Oh, I'm Blaine, by the way, Blaine Anderson."

He had a perfect name too. Kurt was going to be simply furious if it turned out the man called Blaine was straight.

"Kurt Hummel" He replied, shaking Blaine's out stretched hand. An idea suddenly popped into his head, "Hey, since you I seem to be having the same dilemma, let me propose a solution of sorts," Blaine seemed to perk up at Kurt's suggestion, leaning closer, though they were quite close already. Attempting to keep his train of thought, Kurt looked away to gesture at the magazines. "You seem like a pleasant guy, how about this; we go halfsies on our desires." Blaine looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Well, for one, say I buy the scarf, and you buy the magazines. You give me your number and I'll give you mine. We each take our 'half' of the bundle and somehow we could reconnect and switch." Kurt let his proposal hang in the air, realizing slowly how forward it was. It could practically be counted as asking the guy out for Gaga's sake.

"Hmmm..." Blaine put on a thinking face (quite adorable, Kurt had to add). Seeing that this could end uo quite badly, Kurt began to backtrack.

"I-I mean, that is, if you... if you don't mind. You know what? Forget it, it's a silly idea, I'll just be going-"

"I'd like that." Blaine stated, smiling widely, causing Kurt to stare at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious." He said, _he can't be, can he?_

"I think it's a brilliant idea. Besides, that scarf would look _way_ better on you than me. You're skin color is perfect... Anyways, it's not everyday I get cute guys inadvertently asking for my number" Blaine winked, he _winked_. Kurt's heart leapt with joy.

"You know," He began, using a flirty tone, "I know a great coffee place near here that we could go to to look over those magazines, and have people admire the new scarf fancy the trip?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Hummel."


	3. Portraits and Nargles

**Ship: **Harry/Luna (Haruna I've heard it called...I prefer Larry)

**Fandom: **Harry Potter, 5th Year (Slight AU)

**Situation:**

**From The Immortal Doctor Reid: **Harry/Luna set in fifth year with Harry finally manning up and asking Luna out for the first time, while she makes it harder (unintentionally) by changing the subject over and over, but eventually shuts her up (care to guess how?) Long enough to ask her?

*I had so much fun with this one, and thanks a bunch to my lovely beta, DaughteroftheOliveBranch*

"That's great, guys, real brilliant work!"Harry shouted as he drew the final DA meeting of year to a close. Holiday break would be starting soon and this would be the final meeting until after Christmas and New Years vacation. It was a bit mad for them all to believe that it had only been a month or so since the founding of Dumbledore's Army, and yet all of it's members had mastered _expelliarmus, protego, reducto_ and so many other important spells. Even the slightly forgetful and shy Neville Longbottom had disarmed Padma Patil just last week, which was close to being even more than a miracle than Harry defeating Voldemort as a baby.

Harry went around to each of the DA members, thanking them and congratulating on all of their work, promising that they would be starting Patronuses as soon as Harry could schedule a meeting after the holidays. They all thanked him for his amazing lessons and congratulated him on the silly Christmas decorations that had sprung up just for this last meeting. Little did they know that it had been in fact Dobby the house elf who had decorated the large cavernous mirrored room as his own surprise to Harry, must to his annoyance. Harry was purposefully avoiding talking to a certain Luna Lovegood though; he was trying to keep on the outskirts of the DA group, talking to them near or behind the huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room and watching her bright blonde hair in the reflection of the mirrors. Harry had something very specific to ask to Luna before she left, and he needed it to happen when they were _alone_.

As he shook Dean Thomas's hand, telling him how great his _reducto _was getting, Harry spotted a certain head of wild blonde hair in the mirrored reflection behind Dean's head heading towards the door of the Room of Requirement. Panicking, Harry made a hasty getaway, saying he had forgotten to pack his Quidditch things in his trunk, and ran after Luna, shouting as he left to Ron and Hermione that he would meet up with them later in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry rushed around the corner of the seven floor corridor, keeping Luna's blonde head and radish adorned ears in sight. _It's just my bloody luck I chose to have a crush on the spaciest and strangest girl in Hogwarts,_ Harry thought somewhat angrily as he raced after her, _The one girl most likely to never notice I was trying to get on her own. _It was true. By now Harry could really have any girl in Hogwarts that he wanted, what with all of rumors talk of him being the 'Chosen One' and everything, yet for some reason he had fallen for Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, the no-so-secret joke of Ravenclaw house. One of the moving portraits shouted at Harry to slow down as he nearly toppled into a suit or armor, shaking and old fashioned pair of scissors and muttering in Italian. Harry slowed a bit and brought himself out of his mental fantasy of Luna. To Harry there was just something so...so _alluring_ about Luna and her strange but oddly beautiful nature; there was a certain vulnerability in her eyes that always drew Harry in, that made him want to learn her deepest secrets and protect her from harm. But he was getting ahead of himself, Harry hadn't even asked her out yet!

"Luna! Hey! Hey, LUNA!" Harry shouted through his heavy breathing, hoping to himself he didn't sound angry; his yells were somewhat infamous around Hogwarts for being absolutely terrifying and in no way did he want to give Luna the wrong idea and frighten her away. The last thing he needed for a Christmas gift was her hurt feelings. Luckily for Harry, she was oblivious as ever and simply stopped, her big blue eyes staring unblinkingly up at him, probably looking for nargles.

"Hello, Harry Potter" Luna said in her dreamy voice, her eyes studying Harry in an uncomfortable way. Harry's mind started going a mile a minute, trying to form a coherent sentence out of all the thoughts racing through his head. They had stopped in front of the portrait of Sir Cadogan, unfortunately, and Harry had to give him a scathing glare out of the corner of his eye in order to keep him from making an inappropriate comment. Luna fiddled with the strap of her school bag, obviously still waiting for Harry's question.

Harry noticed her discomfort and quickly cleared his throat, pulling himself out out his internal struggle. He gave Luna a rather strangled "Hello." He saw Sir Cadogan face palm off to the side, but before he could send another glare he caught himself, there was no need for him to weird out Luna more than he probably was already.

"There's something you wanted to ask me, isn't there Harry?" Luna replied calmly, her eyes never leaving his, "I can see it in you eyes."

_Leave it to Luna_ Harry thought, shifting on the balls of his feet, _just her asking me a simple question makes me even more nervous than I already am_.

"Um, yeah" He said, nearly choking on the last word. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand in a nervous impulse, "Actually...there is."

"Okay, then well get to it Harry Potter." Luna said in a hurried tone, "I've got to go and get my Spectrespecs from the Ravenclaw tower. I found some nargles near the Doctor Smith and Lady Tyler portrait on the seventh floor and I..."

She kept going on and on. Even Sir Cadogan lost interest in Harry's 'quest' and went off to find his fat grey pony.

"Yes, thats really nice, but Luna I-"

"-if I managed to collect some and bring them to Daddy-"

She wasn't listening. Harry was getting really anxious now.

"_Luna" _He tried again. Subtly motioning to Sir Cadogan, who had for once actually mounted his pony, trying to get him to provide a distraction to stop Luna's ramble. Unfortunately, Sir Cadogan hadn't taken to nicely to Harry's hostility earlier and simply sat, giving him a smug look. Harry looked around the dim corridor, looking for some other way to distract Luna...

"-The Quibbler would sell so many copies and maybe we could go on that camping trip for the Crumple Horned Snorcack-"

He had no other option. There was literally no other way to shut her up. Harry made up his mind. Glancing one last time at Sir Cadogan, who was still watching the scene like it was some muggle drama, Harry turned to his last resort.

_Here goes nothing._

Harry grabbed Luna's shoulders, pulling her gently towards him, closed his eyes, praying that he wasn't making a huge mistake, and gave Luna a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss was light, but successful. Luna's rambles stuttered to a stop, becoming a muffled squeak. Another squeak was also heard off to his right, as Sir Cadogan had fallen off his pony in shock.

Pulling back, Harry looked into Luna's eyes, uncertainty filling his mind faster than the Cruciatus Curse.

_What if she didn't like it?_

Luna blinked a couple times, her normally curious and dreamy eyes now also filled with the same uncertainty. She was frozen in place, as was Harry. His arms were still on her shoulders, their faces were mere inches apart. The situation was steadily growing more and more awkward as the seconds passed.

"Well, I...um," Harry began trying to break the tension. He coughed awkwardly, "Well..I... Well, L-luna I somewhat hoped you would fancy going on a date with me?"

The question hung heavy in the air for a few more long seconds. Sir Cadogan was leaning forward, watching so intently it was as if he was about to fall out of the portrait in suspense. Harry's heart raced with anticipation, praying with every fiber of his begin that she would she yes.

But it was so much better.

Luna simply just kissed him back.

And Sir Cadogan cheered her on.

"Well, Harry Potter" She said, pulling away with a coy look, "You'll just have to come find my nargles to get your answer."

And with that she dashed off once again down the corridor, laughing delightedly over her should as Sir Cadogan shouted at Harry to get a move on, pulling him from his momentary shock. He took off after her, not believing how incredible his Christmas would be, even though the holiday hadn't even begun.


End file.
